Surrounded
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Upon finding an empty Warehouse, Natsu and Erza spent their last hours their before succumbing to a swarm of Zombies. Somewhat inspired by the Walking Dead.


"Huh... huh... huh..." A man panted, trying to get more air into his lungs.

"Come... on... we have... to continue to run..." A woman, only a few steps in front of the man, said trying to also get a breath.

"Give... me... a... minute..." He straighten his back, trying to let more air in.

"NATSU! WE DON'T HAVE A MINUTE!" She grabbed him by the arm and continued to exert their bodies to run.

"That warehouse right there Erza!" Natsu pointed out.

"What if they're there?" She asked slowing down their pace.

"No time!" The tables turned, now Natsu was the one pulling Erza.

They finally made it, quietly going in there and hiding their trail. He closed the door behind them, finally avoiding what they were trying to outrun.

"Huh..." The pair exhaled loudly, trying to gather their oxygen once again.

Natsu headed towards the nearest window, observing if their pursuers finally left them alone. "Are they still following us?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Looks like we were able to lose them." He headed back towards her.

"That's a relief." She sat down, putting her back against the wall.

"Let me look at your arm." Natsu took a seat next to her, grabbing her arm and checking it out.

"It's just a scrat- OWW!" She screamed as Natsu tried to wipe away most of the blood using a towel he had in his bag.

"Shh! Do you want them to find us?" He loudly whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsu." Erza tried to control her pain.

He continued to wipe away the blood. She constantly squirmed and roughly tried to take her arm away. "Hold still! I have to make sure this isn't a bite mark!" He told her.

"It's not! It's just a scratch." She constantly repeated her response.

"Erza, please?" He just wanted to make sure, even went to the lengths of begging her to stop squirmishing around.

"... ok," she finally gave in. "But please don't do it hard."

"I promise I won't."

A few minutes passed, finally wiping away the blood from her arm. "See?" Erza showed him her scratch.

"I just needed to make sure," he put his bloodied towel back into his bag. "I don't want you to become like one of them."

"Thank you at least." She put her hand on his cheek, caressing it.

"Thank you?" Confused for what she is thanking him for.

"For caring, you idiot." She blatantly said.

"Caring? I always do that," he slightly blushed. "I'm you boyfriend, duh!"

"Yeah you're right." She slightly giggled.

"Speaking of them...," Natsu reached in for his bag, taking out a machete. "We should probably check the building if there's any of _them!_ "

"I suppose you are correct." She reached inside her bag, taking out a katana.

The finally stood up, beginning to scout and eliminate the threat. Their quietly maneuvered inside the building, finding any of the walking dead.

"There's one right there." He whispered to her.

She quickly went behind it, swiftly cutting through it's head, splitting it vertically in half. "There." She looked back at Natsu. Behind him was another. "Natsu, behind you." She quickly told him.

He reacted swiftly. With one swing, it's whole head came crashing towards the wall, leaving a splatter of blood all over it. "Phew," he wiped the blood from his machete. "That was a close one."

"We should continue." She walked towards the hall.

"Yeah," he looked outside a window, watching over the sunset. "It's getting dark, I don't really want to sleep with one open."

They embarked again on clearing the warehouse. "Raghr!" The sounds of the zombies echoed in the dark of the warehouse, exposing themselves quickly to a stealthed pair of Natsu and Erza.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

"That's all of them I think." Natsu said, exhausted from all the work of killing the zombies and cleansing the warehouse.

"I'm surprised," Erza cleaned her katana, sheathing it back into it's shell. "This place is bigger than I thought."

"Yeah," Natsu sat back down. "At least we're higher up now than before."

"Still not gonna stop the zombies from breaking down all the doors we put back along the way." She said, being somewhat pessimistic.

"We should put this over the window," he took out what seemed a curtain of some type. He ended toward the window. "Come over here and help."

"Ok," She immediately went towards him and were able to put the curtain up. "What now?"

"Now..." Natsu broke the desk that was next to them, then the bookcase and then the chair. It seemed he gathered the vast majority of wood from them. "Now I start a fire."

"Are you crazy?" She questioned his actions. "You could set the place on fire!"

"Relax," he placed the wood parts in the middle of the room. "The whole place is made of concrete and steel."

"You could kill us with carbon monoxide." She still tried to argue about setting a fire.

"We have a window," he looked at her dumbfounded, trying to see why she would refuse this idea. "Besides, it's only going to be a small one not a big one."

"... fine." She threw up her white flag.

Natsu put the logs in a manner in which the fire wouldn't spread so big. He then huffed and blew a small fire from his mouth. "There you go." He smiled at her.

"Still think this is a bad idea." She sat next to him, cuddling with him.

"Stop being a pessimist." He urged her to stop thinking so negative.

"I'm sorry but," she stopped cuddling with him. "But after all that's happened in the past 3 days, that's the only way of thinking I have left."

"Well there's... there's... ugh... I got nothing..." He didn't know what to say anymore.

"All the friends we've lost... all the family..." Tears fell trickled down Erza's cheeks.

"There there now," Natsu hugged Erza, letting her tears fall down on his shoulder. "Let it all out..." He sooner joined in with his own tears.

Several minutes passed before finally ending there stream of grieving tears. "You could let go now, Natsu." Erza said.

"Sure." He coughed, clearing his throat and ending there hug once more.

Erza held her knees to her chest, sitting by the fire. "You think there still more people out there?" She asked.

"Now you're being optimistic? Make up your mind." He jokingly said.

"I'm being serious, Natsu." She somewhat raised her tone, scaring Natsu.

"Sorry," he scratched his head, apologizing. "Well I suppose. Fiore isn't the only continent in the world." He gave his answer.

"That's true," She sighed. "You think we're the only ones left here in this continent?"

"There's bound to be more humans hold up somewhere, you know?" He kept on answering her questions. He turned to look at Erza. "Why do you keep on asking questions?"

"I'm just scared." She admitted, also looking back at him.

"Here I thought I was the only one." He heavily sighed, being somewhat relieved.

"You're scared too? I'm surprised." She kept eye balling at him.

"You'd be surprised how many times I've been scared." He laid back on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

"Shocking. You've always been a hot headed person, no pun intended," she slightly giggled at her own remark of Natsu. "You'd never shown any fear at all."

"I'm good at hiding it," he said. "Besides, they're a lot of things that I'm afraid off."

"Like?" She asked.

"Losing you for one thing," he said, making himself and Erza blush. "Not turning into a zombie. And definitely not make you mad."

His last thing on his list made Erza giggle. "That's a pretty solid list."

"The list was longer but..." He stopped, trying not spout more stuff.

"I get it," she knew how that felt. "Nothing we can do about it now."

"We should probably get some sleep already," Natsu yawned. "We need it for tomorrow."

"Yeah." Erza laid next Natsu. Seemingly cuddling with each other and finally calling it a day.

...

"Natsu." A female voice called out.

"E-Erza?" He woke up, finding himself alone in some type of abyss.

"Natsu." The voice becomes weaker.

"ERZA!" He yells at the top of his voice, trying get to pinpoint her location vía sound.

"Help me." The voice cried out, pleading for help.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" He continued to yell. Seemingly, he gave up and started running to wherever he could to find a clue to where Erza was.

He found a door. Just there, in the middle of the abyss. "Erza?" He called, trying to see if she's behind it.

"Help me!" The voice cried in agony, being in some sort of pain.

"Erza!" He quickly opened the door, only to see it was futile. The zombies had gotten to her and started eating her alive.

"Natsu," she cried reaching out with her arm towards him. "Help... me..."

"E-Erza?" He heavily cried, not knowing what to do. "ERZA!"

"ERZA!" He finally awoke from his dream. He looked around and saw that he was still in the same room and more importantly, Erza was still in the room. Seemed like his scream didn't wake her. "Thank god. Thank god, it was just a dream." He seemingly teared up. He tried to quiet down, so he wouldn't wake her.

He got up, leaving Erza to sleep. The fire he had setup had finally died off on it's own, leaving the room somewhat cold. Luckily, he keeps himself warmed up thanks to his own magic. He took off his shirt and put it on Erza, seemingly working as a blanket.

He stood by the window, watching over the warehouse.

The sun finally was coming up, somewhat shining over the warehouse. Erza as well was finally waking up from her slumber. "Morning sunshine." Natsu said.

"Natsu? You're awake?" She yawned, still half asleep.

"Yeah." He still kept watch by the window.

"How long have you been awake?" She stretched her arms out.

"For awhile already." He said.

"You couldn't sleep?" She still laid down on the floor.

"You could say so." He replied.

"What kept you up?" She continued with the questions.

"Nothing," he yawned. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Natsu..." She looked at him, knowing he hid a secret.

"It's better if you didn't know..." He didn't want to talk about his dream. Not if it involved her dying.

"Please?" She pleaded him.

"... I had a dream..." He began. "I was in some sort of darkness... and I kept hearing your voice..."

"My voice?" She raised an eyebrow, being somewhat intrigued. "Go on."

"And I found a door... by itself..." He continually said. "And behind it was you..."

"And? How is that bad?" She asked him.

He wanted to stop right there but he knew it'd be better if he let it out. "Your voice it was behind it..." He gulped. "I opened it and there I saw you... being eaten by Zombies."

"Natsu..." She got up from the floor and went by his side.

"It was horrifying... seeing you there, being eaten and..." He let some tears out, and Erza hugged him. "Not being able to do anything..."

"Shh shh... it's okay. I'm here." She kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm ok now." He wiped his tears, letting go of Erza's hug.

"Are you sure?" She held his hand, still trying to comfort him.

"Yeah I'm sure." He said, assuring her that much.

"Okay then." she walked back towards her spot on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

She sat down and just stood there. "I don't know," she sighed. "I just expected this day to feel different from other days you know?"

"I hear you." He agreed with her.

"And I really miss that morning sex we used to do before everything went to hell." She blurted out.

"Wait what?" Natsu was all red, somewhat embarrassed at what she just said.

"You heard me," Erza repeated herself once more. "I miss morning sex. Geez."

"Are you implying that we should have sex right here right now?" He asked her.

"No! Not on this dirty floor!" She retorted.

"We just slept on the floor!" He retorted back. "How about the table!?"

"You destroyed it!" She answered angrily, elevating her voice.

"The chair!?" He pointed at it.

"You destroyed the chair!" She said.

"Here? On the window!?" He asked once more.

"No!" She said.

"Then why would you bring it up!?" He asked her again.

"I just miss it ok?" She put her arms across her chest, slightly embarrassed at their conversation.

"Tch." He turned away, he too was embarrassed at the conversation.

It wasn't until the groaning and growling of zombies that they finally stopped their silence. "Shh listen," Natsu whispered, trying to listen to the gnarls that the dead made. "They're hear..."

"We should pack up." She tossed his shirt back at him and she instantly reequiped to her usual armor.

"When did you-"

"No time Natsu, they're gonna overrun us if we don't move outta here!" She rushed him.

They quickly put their stuff back into their bags, taking out their weapons and readying them. as he took of the curtain, Natsu saw something. "Holy shit!" He cursed out loud, couldn't believe what he saw.

"What's wrong?" Erza was across from him, from behind.

"C-Come and look." He told her.

"What is i- Holy shit!" She saw what he finally saw.

A swarm of zombies surrounded the warehouse, leaving every exit hard to get by. "W-We're surrounded." Natsu said.

Just as they were about to move, the zombies were already at their doorstep, gnarling at them, trying to break the door down. "Shit they move quickly!" Erza yelled.

"Come on, through the window." Natsu grabbed her by the hand and took her.

They were now on the roof of the warehouse. Like a bear heading up on a tree, they were cornered from all sides. "There's no where else to go." Erza told Natsu, as the finally climbed up the highest on the warehouse rooftop.

"I know!" He helped her up.

"We're gonna have to fight our way outta here." She told him.

"That's suicide! They easily outnumber us and we'll run out of magic beforehand." He replied to her.

"I know." She readied her weapon.

"Erza..." He called out to her.

"Yeah?" She replied back.

"We should've had that morning sex instead of arguing." He laughed.

"I know." She laughed with him, knowing that they've come this far.

"One last thing," He went up towards her, kissing her one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as a tear rolled down her face.

They readied their weapons, awaiting for the zombies to come out. One by one zombies started to to near them, and as always, the Salamander and Titania charged at them.

They fought bravely, almost for many hours until the fire finally extinguished and the fairy fell. The silence loomed over the warehouse, ending the final moments of Natsu and Erza's grand fight...

 **A/N:** I started watching the Walking Dead again and this story was the, well, a version of Zombie Apocalypse centered around Nerza/Natza. There was never a real good happy ending in any of a zombie movie I've watched so yeah, this one didn't even get that I guess. Anyways, my other story, Chasing Scarlet will soon be updated so yeah. Hopefully you liked the story. And please leave a review if you like :)


End file.
